


Deep Within

by BaBe_619



Category: Deep Within
Genre: F/F, Gay Character, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaBe_619/pseuds/BaBe_619
Summary: Rowan Mayfield everyone knows her but no one dares to touch. The stories about her never stop. There are new ones every day. Only thing, one of them is true but which one? All she knows is that she's not human. Read more to find out the truth.





	1. School

"Over there" "Look it's her"  
I walk through the doors of the school and automatically everyone's eyes fall on me. It's as if they don't see me every day, but it's always the same.

I go to my locker and grab my books for the first period. Luckily this is my last year at Baldwin high school. Every day I'm one step closer to leaving this death trap they call a school.

As I walk down the hallway, everyone moves out my way except for Reed and Messiah, the only people at this school who I talk to and I mean of course no one messes with them either since they hang out with me. Messiah looking like a goddess as always and for some reason, she's always had the key to my heart.

Messiah walked up to me in her red skinny jeans and black button up shirt with red suspenders. No matter how baggy the shirt or pants were, you could always tell that she was VERY blessed in certain areas, so I was happy to see her in skinny jeans today. She stood by my side and said: "Where is my PB&J sandwich?" I reached into my bag and grabbed the sandwich. "There, you happy?" "Very" She walked next to me and ate the sandwich. I walked up to Reed and we did our handshake then ended in a hug.

Reed was my best friend since elementary and he was the only one who knew I wasn't human. We just didn't know what I was yet. He knew lots of my secrets, especially the one about Messiah, he knew how deep in love I was with her. I could always trust him. He's like a brother to me. We went through too much together for him not to be. 

We walked into our first class, which we all had together, and I went to the far corner in the back where I usually sit. Messiah sat in front of me while Reed sat on my left. So far only a few kids were here. After a while, everyone comes into the classroom and the teacher goes on with the lecture she started yesterday. I settle down in my chair, listening to the stories people were telling about me. If only they knew. Hell if only I knew.


	2. Quest?

I started to leave my 6th-period French class when the teacher asked me to stay back. I let Reed know it was okay to go without me. He went to meet up with Messiah and go to our last period class.

I walked up to Ms. Beaulieu, backpack in hand. She doesn't say a word only looks into my eyes never breaking eye contact. She walked up close to me. Too close. As I was about to take a step back, I felt the full force of her lips on mine. Her hands found their way to my neck while I stood there shocked.

When she finally let me go her eyes weren't their usual gray. Instead, they were a kind of aquamarine color that had a glow to it, which I had to admit looked kinda hot on her. She started to mumble worlds that I couldn't understand, surprising me when she grabbed my hand. Out of nowhere, she wasn't speaking nonsense anymore. I could fully understand what she was saying and seeing what she saw.

I could see me. It was nighttime the moon was full and something was happening to me. Before I could see what was going on she was yelling:  
"Quest."  
"It's too much for her."  
"She won't complete it."  
"She is stronger than she knows and MUCH stronger than we think."  
It was like a conversation except we were the only two people there and she was the only one speaking.

She let me go and her eyes went back to normal. She looked at me and said "Sorry about all that but if you couldn't guess I'm a seer or psychic as most call us. What you just saw was a vision of your future but not too much of it for that could change the spectrum of the universe. Sorry for the confusion but that conversation you heard was between me and my advisor. Since you don't know him yet you only heard my voice." She paused then kept going.

"If you couldn't catch on though there is a quest you must complete it is the key to the power you hold it is how you will find who you are, your true self."   
"Wow." Was all that was able to come out of my mouth,  
She led me to the door but just as I was about to leave she whispered softly in my ear:  
"That was a great kiss though. If you ever want another you know where I am."

She winked and closed the door. I officially had no words left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Go check out the story on Wattpad. Account: queenkam2 and the name is still the same.


End file.
